This Is Halloween
by MagnusSpark
Summary: Oneshot. A look at Jack's first Halloween with the Mercers. Written for the Halloween challenge on the GM boards.


This Is Halloween

Written for the Halloween challenge Maxiekat set on the GM boards.

Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers. I would never have killed Jack.

Jack stared at the pumpkin, his eyes wide. It was amazing. Gnawing on a fingernail, he sat slumped on his chair and watched as Evelyn carved the second eye, singing quietly as she did. _'Five little pumpkins sitting on a gate...' _

'Pass me that bowl beside you please, Jack?' asked Evelyn, smiling softly at him as he hastened to obey, watching as she filled it with the debris.

'Now this is called a Jack O'Lantern, and when we're done with the carving and scooping out the insides, we can put a little candle inside it and set it outside. Then tomorrow night you'll be able to see everyone else's outside there houses too.' Evelyn chatted to Jack, busily wiping her hands and turning the pumpkin's jagged face back and forth. 'Hmm...I think that's about done. What do you think Jackie?'

Jack nodded quickly, granting Evelyn a rare smile which she returned warmly. How could anyone want to hurt this beautiful little boy? _Her_ little boy, if she had anything to do with it... She had spent the last few hours explaining to Jack the concept of Halloween, something which previous foster homes has obviously neglected to do. It made her skin crawl to think about how Jack had been treated in the past, and she had made a vow to herself to help the boy catch up with the life he had missed. Starting with Halloween.

'Ah I wondered what that smell was! Aren't you a little too old for carving pumpkins, kid?' yawned Bobby as he plonked himself down next to Jack at the table.

'I was just telling Jack all about Jack O'Lanterns. Oh could you hang up my apron for me Jackie? Thank you...' interjected Evelyn, seeing Jack bristle slightly at Bobby's comment, and giving Bobby 'the look'.

'What?' Bobby asked, confused. His eyes narrowed as he saw Evelyn shake her head slightly over Jack's head, her lips pursed. Sitting back he crossed his arms, surveying the organised chaos on the table. 'So...is that it all done? You going to put the lantern outside on the porch, Jack?'

Looking up at Evelyn for reassurance, Jack nodded and carefully picked up the large pumpkin and wobbled his way to the door, his arms wrapped protectively around it. As soon as he was out of earshot, Evelyn sighed and sat down wearily.

'What's up, Ma?' Bobby reached over and took her hand, concerned. 'Want me to talk to Jack about anything?'

'Oh Bobby, I just don't know...' said Evelyn shaking her head, shocking Bobby. This was Evelyn, this was Ma. She never got upset or mad or anything, and as soon as one little kid arrives it's all tears and fears.

'Tell me,' ordered Bobby firmly. 'If there's anything going on I need to know, cause it's obviously just making you upset, Ma.' And it's scaring _me_, he thought.

'I'm just worried, that's all...what will Jack starting a new school soon. God only knows what he's missed and how much time he's going to have to spend so much time playing catch up! And then today when I asked him if he'd like to go out trick or treating with you boys for Halloween_ he asked me what Halloween was._ How on earth could he be so...so _innocent_ to not know about Halloween?' she ranted, her voice raising as she went on. 'He's only a little boy, Bobby...'

Bobby sucked in a deep breath, turning this new information over in his head. Sure they had all been through a lot before Evelyn had got them, but to not know of an international holiday? Poor Jackie...he seemed to have had it worst of all out of the four of them...

'Maybe you could take him treat or treating with Jerry and Angel?' Evelyn asked, blowing her nose briskly and clearing away the rest of the mess.

Bobby groaned. 'Aw Ma, I'm too old for that shit! I stopped years ago...'

'Yes, to egg and tepee your teachers homes. Don't think I never knew about what you got up to when you were younger, Bobby Mercer. I know a lot more than I let on, and have let a great deal slide in the past, so how about you do this one thing for me, okay?' said Evelyn pleasantly, her tone indicating that that was final.

Opening his mouth to defend his innocence, Bobby was interrupted by the sound of Angel and Jerry greeting Jack in the hall. 'Hey little man, that your pumpkin...?'

'_Please _Bobby. I don't ask for much, I just want Jack to be happy. He's been through so much - can't you just do this one thing for him?'

'Alright,_ alright_!' said Bobby, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. 'Hey Jer...'

'Hey Ma, what's up with you Bobby?' smiled Jerry as he dumped his schoolbag in the doorway and slung his jacket over a chair, Angel sauntering in behind him.

'Well I was just asking Bobby what he was panning on dressing up as on Halloween,' Evelyn said smoothly. 'Have you had any ideas Jerry?'

'Yeah, _we're_ going trick or treating,' Bobby said glumly, thinking of the game that just had to be scheduled for tomorrow night.

'What, all of us?' asked Angel, surprised. 'I can't Ma-'

'Yes all of you are going to take Jack out. Anyone got a problem with that?' Evelyn frowned, arms crossed and eyes glinting dangerously.

'No...'

'I _said_ alrightdammit!'

'Fine. But _you _can call Sofi and tell her...'

'Excellent!' said Evelyn brightly as Jack slipped back in and onto his chair. 'Is that all okay with you Jack? The boys with be with you at all times.'

Jack shrugged slightly, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

'I'll need an answer Jack,' pushed Evelyn gently, determined to get the boy to come out of his shell more.

'Yes ma'am,' came the almost inaudible reply. Well, it was a start...

'So what are we dressing up as then?' yawned Jerry, leaning back on his chair lazily.

'Hmm, maybe a pilot or a soldier. The chicks love a guy in uniform,' smirked Angel, smoothing down his top.

'Ugh, be more gay, man. I'll just wear my hockey gear - the stick can always come in handy. Or not.' He remedied at a look from his mother.

'What about you Jerry?'

'Dunno, I'm rubbish at this kinda thing. What about you Jack?'

Shrug.

'Well you have to have some idea – Aha! How about Jack and the Beanstalk?!' Angel snorted.

'Nah Jackie's too much of a fairy already, we can't be giving him ideas from _fairy_tales!' Bobby cut in. 'What about Jack Skellington? He's skinny enough...'

'Or Jack in a box-'

'-Jack of all trades-'

'Jack of all_ sexes _more like!'

'Jesus Bobby! He's just a kid, don't go messing with his sexuality _just_ yet...'

'Pumpkin Jack?'

'Oh I know! Jack the Ripper! That works for Halloween, ya think?'

'You are not dressing your brother as a serial killer, Bobby...'

'Yes Ma. How about Jack off-?'

'BOBBY!'

'Yes Ma, sorry Ma...'

'Flapjack?'

'Jumpin' Jack Flash?'

'I think that's enough boys. How about we give Jackie a chance to choose,' Evelyn cut in, smiling at their enthusiasm.

Jack bit his lip as all eyes turned once more to him. He didn't want to have to choose, he'd much rather they just gave him an outfit and that was that. He wasn't used to being given a choice. Looking up through his fringe, he shrugged again. Besides, how was anyone meant to dress up as a _flapjack_...?

'You know, you don't have to go as any of those ideas, Jack, that's all they were. Ideas. Would you like to go as something more traditional, like a vampire or a zombie?' said Evelyn soothingly, kneeling down and taking Jack's hand and rubbing it encouragingly.

'I liked that Jumpin' Jack Flash one, y'know, from the song...' said Jack quietly.

'How you gonna do that-' Angel started before Bobby punched him in the arm. 'Ow! What the hell?'

'I _like_ that song,' Jack muttered quietly. 'And I like vampires and zombies and shit...'

'Well how about we use that as a basis for your costume?' said Evelyn calmly, deciding that this was not the best of times to lecture the boy on his language, just when he was starting to open up. 'We could do a kind of zombie/punk/vampire look. I think that would look good, don't you boys?'

'Uh huh...'

'Yeah that would look awesome...'

'And it would suit you perfectly, Jackieboy!'

A ghost of a smile flittered around Jack's lips as he nodded - yeah he'd look pretty cool. Leaning forward suddenly, Jack gave Evelyn a kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the kitchen and out of sight up the stairs.

Evelyn beamed up at her boys, her eyes brimming with tears. 'You know, I think we're getting somewhere with that one...'

-

'You alright there Jackie?' Bobby asked, joining him by the mirror.

Jack nodded. Truthfully, he was feeling a bit sick, but he refused to show any weakness in front of the older boys. Ruffling his hair, he took a step back and looked over his outfit critically. He had to admit, it all looked pretty good. Even Sofi, Angel's erratic girlfriend, had helped him with his pale undead make up - with added bloodstains - which Jack thought was nice of her. Bobby could say what he wanted about her, _Jack _thought that she was alright...

Rubbing his arm self consciously, he looked down at his ripped jeans and Ramones top. Would the other kids laugh at his costume, dubbing him a reject punk? Not everyone liked his taste in music, and he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

'Hey Jackiepoo, lookin' good...' said Angel, joining them at the mirror and straightening his tie.

'You look gay Ange...' snorted Bobby as he applied more fake blood to his hockey stick oh so artistically.

'Shut up man. I'm a soldier on leave, they all wear this suit. Plus Sofi likes it...'

'I think she'll be the only one then,' laughed Jerry, decked in full skeletal ensemble. 'C'mon guys, we better get going before Ma chucks us out.'

'Aww now look at my boys all dressed up!' exclaimed Evelyn with a sly grin as they traipsed into the kitchen. 'Hold still, I want to take a picture.'

'Maa!' Bobby wailed as the camera flashed in his eyes.

'Now Bobby, I want to document Jackie's first Halloween with us. Just a few more...Smile!'

Jack smiled hesitantly up at her as they finally made their way to the door with their empty bags. 'Thank you...'

'No need to thank me Jackie, that's what families are for,' Evelyn smiled, kissing the top of his head before he ran to catch up with the others.

'_Christmas is coming, the goose is getting fat_

_Please put a penny in the old man's hat,_

_If you don't have a penny, a hockey stick will do_

_And if you don't have a hockey stick, then fuc-'_

'BOBBY MERCER!'

'_you!'_

__________________________________________________________________________________

A few notes: The Jack Skellington reference is purely for my entertainment, it doesn't fit in with the timeline at all. ^_^ All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own, this is not beta'ed.


End file.
